


Bobbin' Robin ;)

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, Robin (Comics)
Genre: Birds, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Slash, Slice of Life, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Dick persuades Bruce to enjoy a fine spring day. :)
Relationships: Batman/Robin, Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 44





	Bobbin' Robin ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: February 24, 2020  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: April 3, 2020  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 568  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.

_“When you see a robin bobbin’,_  
_You know that spring is here._  
_When you see a robin bobbin’,_  
_You let out a happy cheer._

_Spring has sprung,_  
_And love is flung_  
_Out over the air,_  
_Without a care._

_When you see a robin bobbin’,_  
_You know that spring is here._  
_When you see a robin bobbin’,_  
_There ain’t nothin’ to fear.”_

  


**_The Bluebirds_**  
**_"When You See A Robin Bobbin’"_**  
**Decca Records**  
**1950 C.E.**

  
“Guess what day it is, Bruce?”

Bruce was studying the computer screen as he leaned forward in his chair. His cowl was pushed down, his brows knitted in a frown. “What day is it?”

“The first day of spring!”

Bruce looked up. Dick was in his Robin costume sans mask and balancing on the uneven bars. He did an entire gymnastic routine and stuck the landing perfectly.

“Let’s get out of this musty old cave and go outside. We can listen to the birds sing and feel the warm sun on our faces.”

“I’ve got work to do.”

“Oh, pshaw.”

“Pshaw?”

“Pshaw.” Dick smiled brilliantly. He hopped up on the bars and started a new routine. “C’mon, Bruce. You’ve got magnificent grounds here. Why not enjoy them?”

Bruce sat back in his chair. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes.”

Dick’s smile was incandescent.

& & & & & &

Bruce and Dick walked at a leisurely pace. Birds were singing and flying around, and Dick laughed as he pointed out a robin bobbing on the grass. The trees were beginning to bud and flowers were springing up.

“Mother Nature’s putting on a show,” Bruce said.

“She usually does.” Dick watched a seagull flying out over the ocean. “We should take the boat out his weekend.”

“I’ll ask Dan to check it over.” Dan was the marina manager where they kept the Wayne yacht.

“Great.” Dick turned his face upward. Rays of sunlight warmed his face. “It’s so beautiful here.”

“I agree.”

Dick shaded his eyes as he gazed out over the water. “Bet Clark is helping his father plant his crops.” 

“Might be a bit early, but Clark will be there when his parents need him.”

“Alfred will be planting his kitchen garden soon.”

“And you’ll be right there helping him, won’t you?”

Dick smiled. “What can I say? I love fresh tomatoes off the vine.”

Bruce watched the ocean breeze ruffle his partner’s hair. His profile was beautiful. Bruce reached out and took the younger man’s hand.

Dick squeezed his hand. They walked to the edge of the woods.

“You know what they say about this time of year,” Dick said.

“What?”

“’In the spring a young man’s fancy…’”

“Ah, yes. ‘Lightly turns to thoughts of love’.”

Bruce’s smile was lascivious. He pulled Dick into the woods.

& & & & & &

Dick buttoned his shirt with a smirk. He and Bruce were sitting against the wide trunk of an oak tree. Bruce shrugged on his sport coat over his shirt. He brushed the hair off his partner’s forehead.

“You’re beautiful.”

Dick smiled. “I know.” He laughed as Bruce punched his shoulder.

“You bob beautifully.”

Dick grinned with some lasciviousness of his own.

Bruce stood, brushing off his pants. “Oh, by the way.”

“What?”

“Happy Birthday.”

Dick grinned as he hopped up. “Aww, you remembered.”

“How could I forget a robin on the first day of spring?”

Dick performed a backflip. “You can’t!”

Bruce smiled and they strolled out of the woods with satisfied smiles on their faces.


End file.
